Various beverage dispensers, such as those at restaurants, theatres and other entertainment venues, typically have either a “drop in” dispenser apparatus or a counter top type dispenser apparatus. In a drop in dispenser apparatus, the dispenser apparatus is self-contained and may be dropped into an aperture of a counter top. In a counter top type dispenser apparatus, the dispenser apparatus is placed on a counter top. In conventional beverage dispensers, a dispensing head is coupled to a particular drink syrup supply source via a single pipe dedicated to supply the particular drink syrup to that dispensing head, wherein the particular drink syrup supply source is typically located near the counter top, i.e., directly under the counter top, or directly over the counter top.
A user will typically place a cup under the signage of the selected beverage and either press a button or press the cup against a dispensing lever to activate the dispenser so that the selected beverage is delivered from the dispensing head corresponding to the selected beverage and into the cup until pressure is withdrawn from the button or lever.
Conventional dispensing systems typically do not provide social media capabilities. For example, conventional dispensing systems are not configured to receive instructions in connection with a gift a beverage from one individual to another individual. Conventional dispensing systems typically do not provide an interface that allows a recipient of a gift, coupon, or promotion, to hear and/or see an audio, text, and/or video message, such as a message of the party who sent the gift, coupon, or promotion to the recipient.
Conventional dispensing systems typically are not configured to assist users in making healthy lifestyle choices. For example, conventional dispensing systems typically are not configured to recognize that a customer is diabetic, and thus may offer the diabetic customer a product that is not appropriate for the customer's diabetic condition.
Conventional beverage dispensing systems typically are not configured to identify or recognize individuals. For example, conventional beverage dispensing systems typically are not configured with telemetry capabilities to identify a mobile device of a customer. Conventional beverage dispensing systems typically are not configured to receive from a mobile device of a customer a signal that identifies a customer and/or the beverage preference or beverage order of a customer. Thus, conventional beverage dispensing systems typically are not configured communicate with a mobile device of a customer to determine which beverage or beverages a particular individual may want to order or has ordered.
Conventional beverage dispensing systems typically are not configured to communicate with a mobile device of a customer and/or a mobile software application used by a customer. Thus, conventional beverage dispensing systems typically are not configured to determine whether a particular customer has ordered and/or has paid for a particular beverage and/or has redeemed a coupon, promotion, etc., that entitles the customer to receive the beverage. Conventional dispensing systems typically do not enable Alternative Reality Gaming (ARG) promotions and/or campaigns. Conventional dispensing systems typically do not enable detection of code(s), check-in(s), and/or other awareness of certain electronic device(s) of a user, e.g., a mobile communication device(s), and typically do not enable communication with such an electronic device(s). Conventional dispensing systems typically do not provide a system that can be used to create a partnership, including a campaign, with philanthropic organizations and/or activities.
Conventional beverage dispensing systems typically are not configured to automatically provide a beverage promotion or discount to a customer upon identification of the customer.
Conventional beverage dispensing systems typically are not configured to monitor ordering, filling and refilling activities of a particular customer.
Conventional beverage dispensing systems typically are not configured to receive and process orders from mobile devices of customers, and thus are not configured to reduce or eliminate wait time by customers to receive ordered beverages.
Conventional dispensing systems typically are not configured to automatically change their beverage offerings based on time of day and/or event at a venue.
What is needed is a beverage dispensing system that does not have the limitations and disadvantages of conventional dispensing systems and methods.